A bond
by Bel15
Summary: This is a fic about rose an lissa from the begining and them discovering their true feelings for each other
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N hope you guys like this fic

My name is Rosemarie hathaway I am a dhampir my best friend is vailisa dragomir a moroi princess and the last dragomir we've been best friends since kindergarten I mean forcing two children to have to spell Rosemarie Hathaway and vailisa dragomir was cruel so I threw my book at our teacher called him some names I didn't know but I did know how to hit a moving target me an lissa have been best friends ever since we've also been running from the academy for two years an now were back cause of some hot but stupid russian dude named dimitri

"god I hate this place and we get here while everyone is awake why does Jesus hate me liss?" lissa roles her eyes and tells me to behave through the bond .it started after a car accident where all of lissa's family died but we survived lissa was devastated and months later bam I knew what she was thinking and could pop into her head from time to time when she felt some feelings really strong I could hear her thoughts but she couldn't hear mine and thank god for that cause even though lissa is my best friend I've always had a crush on her I loved her which is another reason I threw my life on the line for her all the time we were on our way to the headmasters office and the bitch hates me so yay! As we walked in she started going on and on about I could have gotten her killed blah blah and then I heard that Russian guys voice telling her about the bond thanks dush

"is this true rose?"

"yes I know what she is thinking watch liss think about something." lissa decided to think about that time our roommate tried to hit on my and he slapped my ass so I broke his wrist I told her that was cruel and she giggled

"you are so mean liss you know your gonna pay for that." after we got this whole lesson and I told them how awesome I was since I killed about 100 strigoi they looked up under my fake name and I got my cool tats plus they made me a guardian so now I don't have to do so much work just follow lissa around!

"I'm so glad they are letting us share a room rose I would hate to be all alone especially with the nightmares." I nodded lissa had been having nightmares about the crash ever since it happened or about me going strigoi and leaving her

"yah me to imagine me sharing with someone else?!" we both started to laugh at that when she became really serious worrying me

"what wrong?"she looked at me and shook her head so I went into her thoughts and no that does not make me a bad person! Lissa's thoughts Well at least no more hiding I hope no one is mean since rose won't really be around to defend me as much shell probably be with the guardian guy. Oh shit why is she looking at me like I just killed her dog,

"lissa I would never abandon you." I wrapped my arms around her as she started to sob "it's just that your all I have left and I don't want to loose you to rose." I stroked her hair and told her she would never loose me.

"wait you dont have classes now so not fair." she stuck her tongue out at me

"vasilisa dragomir put your tongue back where it belongs or I will bite it I swear." lissa put her tongue back in her mouth and smacked me on the arm

"don't call me that Rosemarie Hathaway." we both laughed and decided to just relax since it was already 8th period


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/n here goes another chapter

So I love liss but waking up early to walk her to class is hell and very teacher hates me so it's even worse

"Rosemarie why don't you and lissa come sit up front since you both are distracted." man I don't wanna

'Fucking hell rose why did you have to make me laugh'

'because you looked like hell'

'oh thanks'

'whatever you love me' as we made our way down to the front lissa's ex was with his new girl friend who looked like she was 10 talking shit about lissa an I was going to have none of it

"hey blondie why don't you shut up?!" she looked at me with a glare an challenging eyes

"make me bitch"

'rose don't for me please dont'

'let me kick her ass'

'no rose please dont'

'can I at least scare her' lissa nodded her head so I got up made my way over got in her face and yelled at her

"don't you ever talk to me like that you little rag doll why don't you go away to the elementary side with all the other 10 year olds bitch! Oh and talk shit again and I'm gonna break every bone in your body you think I'm bluffing just remember I killed about 100 strigoi for that girl right there so I wouldn't mind hurting a rag doll like you if you messed with her you hear me!"

she nodded and I sat back down next to lissa who giggled and high fived me under the table That's right bitches my rep is back I'm a total badass bitch next lunch time wait ew that means I have to watch lissa eat While away from the academy lissa usually fed from me yah I did it for her but still feeders are like druggies wanting the rush the bites give them it does feel amazing maybe even better then sex not that I would know but it feels pretty dayumm good After lissa's feeding I dragged her to get some food for me because I was starving

"How does all that food fit in you?!" I laugh and shrug I was small but I had hips an curves most moroi are tall and super skinny but because I'm different even from my kind I have different dark hair, curves and badass body plus I have an amazing rack once I was done with my burger and fries me and lissa walked around campus until they told us it was near curfew

"I think I'm going to start training with dimitri tomorrow see if he can help me out so I don't get out of shape and loose my touch."

"okay have fun." we both laid down only being awaken twice by liss' nightmares holding her in my arms till she fell asleep once more


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I woke up with platinum blond hair in my face and a sleeping lissa on my chest. I tried to get up without waking her up but she has a good grip

"Liss I have to go train I'll be back later." yah that didn't work

"Lissa I'll tickle you if you don't let me go!" she jumped up and moved to the other side of the bed

"you wouldn't!"

'yes I would and you know it'

'whatever go with the Russian and leave me alone!'

'fine!' I stormed out of the room feeling upset what the hell why was she acting like that, I hate fighting with her I walked around campus looking for comrade but he was MIA until I went to our training field there he is finally what the fuck is he doing oh is that yoga?

"hey comrade! Can I ask you something?" he stopped his weird yoga shit well it was Kung Fu but whatever

"what would you like roze?" huh so not my name I tries not to pull a face

"can you spar with me I need some training and to stay in shape." he looked at me making me feel uncomfortable with his brown eyes on me

"yes but let me take you out on a date Friday." I raised my eyebrows a little shocked

"ummm I don't know..." before I could finish I felt myself slipping into lissa's mind she felt sneaky

'what are you doing lissa?' she was in the church going up the stairs towards the attic that was her safe haven I knew it was where she liked to go but I've never been. There was a shadow in the corner shit it was christian some creepy ass kid who's parents went strigoi Lissa

"what are you doing here Christian?"

"well I come here to get away from everything."

"what do you have to escape from?"

"same as you the stares the rumors, the loss."

The two started to talk and flirt making me a little jealous leaving her mind back into my own mind

"is vasilisa okay roze?"

"yah shes fine."

"so about Friday?" he smiled a cocky smile already guessing I would say yes 'well if lissa can flirt then why can't I try to be happy'

"yah let's do it."


End file.
